Vacuums are a ubiquitous sight in the modern household, as the advent of vacuums has greatly reduced the amount of labor required for housecleaning. Over the years vacuum technology has been applied to a number of different areas, including cosmetics. Today, it is possible to buy specialized vacuums that are designed for use with the skin, facial or otherwise, however they are primarily marketed to medical or clinical specialists and used in those types of facilities. These vacuums are often used to apply a liquid cleaner, powder, or other material to aid with cleaning the skin. Often times these vacuums are marketed as skin health devices, with claims of cleaning out pores and washing contaminants away from the skin. However, these vacuums are not as well suited towards simple cleaning, often proving to be overly bulky and complicated. There exists a need for a specially designed beauty vacuum which is portable, accessible, and simple to use and which is attainable and affordable in comparison to similar daily use items, i.e. electric toothbrush, electric shavers, electric trimmers, etc.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a compact vacuum designed for use on and around the face, neck, and other areas. The present invention is designed for basic grooming purposes and as such can be used to vacuum up hairs, superficial debris and even makeup. This will allow for debris removal without the use of fingers or other items such as q-tips, cotton pads, etc., which themselves can leave behind unwanted debris.